


Who's the oldest?

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatfic that no one asked, Cody's not tired, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor and Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, Rex Is Confused, You simply don't backtalk to Fox, and... - Freeform, especialy Bly, he's disillusioned, his older brothers are all insane, i love tags, if you love clones, more brotherly banter, no beta we die like Jedi, read it, simply because we can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Rex is confused and asks THE question.He gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-8826 | Neyo & CC-1010 | Fox, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-4477 | Thire
Series: Welcome to the GAR [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	Who's the oldest?

**Rex’ika** : So… I’m confused

**Rex’ika** : Like really confused

**Rex’ika** : Who’s the oldest?

**BlyFly** : By who you mean…?

**Rex’ika** : You, Ponds, Wolffe, Cody, Fox. 

**BlyFly** : Ho boy!

**BlyFly** : I’m not touching THAT with one mile pole!

**TheWildOne** : Hello Rex! Did you called?

**TheWildOne** : Of course I’m the oldest!

**TheWildOne** : What were you thinking Rex’ika?

**Cody101** : It’s a valid question, you brute!

**TheWildOne** : Look everyone! The smart one finally showed himself.

**Cody101** : If being smart means, that I’m the oldest then fine.

**Cody101** : I’ll take it.

**Cody101** : Besides

**Pondsy** : What’s happening?

**Cody101** : You cry every time after watching “Titanica”! Is THAT the mark of the oldest?

**Pondsy** : Oh… That’s happening.

**TheWildOne** : Shut yourself the kark up!

**Cody101** : Don’t curse!

**Cody101** : Kids are watching!

**BlyFly** : HEY! Who are you calling kid?!

**Pondsy** : Leave it. It’s a lost fight.

**TheWildOne** : Yeah! Listen to the youngest.

**Pondsy** : What did you say?

**Rex’ika** : Calm down guys.

**BlyFly** : GO GET HIM PONDS!

**Cody101** : Wolffe…

**TheWildOne** : THE youngest.

**Thired** : Ohohohoho

**Thired** : Now that’s better than guarding senators!

**BlyFly** : Go back to work, you nerfhead!

**Thired** : Rude!

**Pondsy** : You better not be in barracks…

**TheWildOne** : Oh! I’m so scared!

**TheWildOne** : Cody save me from big, bad Ponds!

**Cody101** : And that’s why I disowned you.

**TheWildOne** : First, rude

**TheWildOne** : Second, can you do that?

**Cody101** : And what do you think?

**TheWildOne** : That you are a bastard.

**Cody101** : Change of plans

**Cody101** : Ponds stop writing

**Pondsy** : Why?

**Cody101** : I know where Wolffe is.

**TheWildOne** : THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU ARE A BASTARD!

**Thired** : Fair warning

**Thired** : Fox’s in a bad mood

**Rex’ika** : I regret asking you.

**Rex’ika** : Should have gone to Fox.

**Rex’ika** : But still, question stands.

**Foxtrot** : Me

**BlyFly** : He came in like….

**Foxtrot** : DON’T YOU DARE

**BlyFly** : a wrecking ball!

**Pondsy** : RIP 

**Cody101** : Force, give me patience…

**TheWildOne** : Bold move vod

**TheWildOne** : If we measured who is the oldest by sheer balls, then definitely it would be you.

**BlyFly** : What…?

**TheWildOne** : But alas we don’t

**TheWildOne** : And besides you are dead

_ Thired sent a picture angryfox.jpg _

**Thired** : Good luck Bly!

**Thired** : It was nice to meet you.

**Thired** : And to answer your question Rex’ika

**Thired** : I’m the oldest ;)

**Rex’ika** : YOU AREN’T EVEN IN THEIR BATCH

**Rex’ika** : … or are you?

* * *

**I’m a stone** : Why when something happens I’m not here?

**Foxtrot** : Because you’re stupid, that’s all.

**I’m a stone** : Why so rude?

**Foxtrot** : You’re still here?

**I’m a stone** : Where else should I be? Oh, mighty commander?

**Foxtrot** : In a bed, sleeping.

**Foxtrot** : Because tomorrow’s a physical test

**Foxtrot** : And you are going to do additional 5 laps.

**I’m a stone** : You’re joking, right? We have the same rank!

**Foxtrot** : :)

**I’m a stone** : I’m not afraid!

**Foxtrot** : :)

**I’m a stone** : SHit

_ I’m a stone left chat _

**Ne Yo Problem** : I still can’t believe he’s the oldest.


End file.
